Hilário
by mymistrust
Summary: CRACKFIC! É apenas uma brincadeira. Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reyes e Skinner ficam presos no porão dos Arquivos X. No escuro. XD


**HILÁRIO  
**_© 2007  
_

HIATUS

**Spoilers:** 9ª temporada em geral | **Tipo:** Humor, e uma pitada de MSR |** Censura:** PG  
**Nota da Autora:** Só não ouso dizer que é uma fic "pós A Verdade" porque não é nenhuma história com enredo, mas sim, uma brincadeira. Num mundo hipotético, Mulder e Scully pararam de ser perseguidos e puderam voltar, mas os Arquivos X estavam oficialmente desativados. Mulder convoca essa "reunião secreta" no porão, mas o pequeno detalhe é que, como a sessão foi fechada, o lugar também está entregue às moscas.

* * *

É certo que Mulder disse que aquela era uma reunião "secreta", para ser feita "na sombra", mas aquilo era _ridículo_. Eles estavam ali há sabe-se lá quanto tempo, gritando com as paredes, sem luz e sem ventilação. Esquecidos no porão da sede do FBI!

Era um belo domingo no meio do mês de Julho, portanto não havia praticamente _ninguém_ no prédio. Estavam todos lá fora, passeando com seus filhos nos parques, indo tomar um sorvete ou aproveitando uma piscina É claro, John Doggett, Monica Reyes e Walter Skinner abriram mão de um domingo ensolarado só para se encontrarem com Mulder e Scully no porão dos Arquivos X, para discutir o futuro daquele departamento e como fariam dali em diante.

Havia poucos meses que o casal havia voltado para D.C., depois de algumas perseguições implacáveis, viagens clandestinas até o México e um acordo tenso com o governo e o FBI. Durante todo esse tempo, Doggett, Reyes e Skinner intermediaram para que Mulder e Scully conseguissem voltar a salvo, nunca os abandonando, mesmo quando a situação parecia fora de controle. Todo aquele processo havia apenas fortalecido os laços de confiança e amizade entre aqueles cinco, e Mulder até conseguia conversar com John Doggett sem levantar o tom de voz nenhuma vez.

É claro, aqueles gritos no porão do edifício J. Edgar Hoover não contavam como "conversa". Doggett reclamava de um lado, Mulder grunhia de outro, até que ambos estivessem vociferando impropérios na escuridão daquele porão.

Intimamente, Scully agradecia por estarem no escuro. Pelo menos Doggett e Mulder teriam mais dificuldade de acertarem chutes e socos um no outro. E graças a Deus estavam desarmados também...

– Se eu estivesse com a minha arma aqui, essa porta já estaria abaixo – grunhiu Doggett, encostado na parede a um canto, carrancudo.

– Se todos nós tivéssemos nossas armas aqui, não estaríamos passando por nada disso – concordou Skinner, sentando numa pilha de caixas.

– Se todos nós tivéssemos nossas armas aqui – repetiu a Agente Reyes, de pé ao lado de Doggett. – certamente estaríamos mortos.

– Certamente – concordou Scully, com um sorriso, sentada no chão, observando a silhueta de Mulder andar de um lado para o outro no espaço minúsculo que era o porão. – O que foi agora, Mulder?

– Estou pensando...

Doggett soltou uma exclamação de sarcasmo, e Reyes cutucou suas costelas.

– Importa-se? – sussurrou ela, bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

– Claro que não, Agente Reyes – respondeu Skinner, fazendo Reyes corar. Ouvido errado...

– Senhor, de-desculpe... – começou ela, andando às cegas pelo porão. – John?

– Estou aqui!

– Ai!

– Desculpe, Agente Scully. – Reyes deu dois passos para trás depois de pisar em Scully, sentada no chão. – John? – chamou novamente.

– Oi!

– Onde está Mulder? – perguntou Scully, levantando-se.

– Aqui, atrás de você.

– Eu não sou a Agente Scully, Mulder.

– Agente Doggett?

– Pois é... Se importa em tirar a mão daí?

– Oh...

– Mulder?

– Scully!

– Finalmente te achei...

– Incrível como esse porão parece um labirinto no escuro, não é mesmo? – observou Reyes, ainda andando às cegas. – Deus, não devia ter me mexido...

– Nem eu.

– Agente Doggett?

– Oi.

– Onde você está?

– Sei lá... Essa é você?

– Sou eu, Doggett. Scully.

– Ah...

– Pra trás, amigo. – sussurrou Mulder, empurrando quem achava ser Doggett. Por um mero acaso, ele acertou.

– Ei, cuidado comigo!

– Desculpe, Skinner. Foi Mulder.

– Mas foi você que começou!

– Eu não fiz nada!

– Tá certo... – retrucou Mulder.

Scully corou. Sim, Doggett havia feito. Mas havia sido um acidente, oras, ele achava que ela era a Agente Reyes! E por falar na Agente Reyes, ela estava perdida, exatamente no meio da sala, com os braços estendidos, a um toque de Skinner.

Quando ela sentiu sua gravata, puxou-o para perto.

– Ok, quem é?

– Skinner.

– Ah, olá Diretor Assistente!

– Se importa em soltar minha gravata?

– Onde está o agente Doggett?

– Estou sentado no chão.

– Desistiu de me procurar?

– Claro, você só fica procurando por Skinner...

O Diretor Assistente, ante aquela declaração, corou. Reyes também corou, afastando-se de Skinner e, novamente, perdendo o rumo.

– Alguém sabe pra que lado é a porta? – perguntou Mulder, ao lado do que ele sabia ser Scully.

– Pra direita, eu acho – respondeu Scully.

– Não, não, é pra esquerda! – retrucou Doggett.

– A sua _esquerda_ ou a _minha_ esquerda? – indagou Mulder, tentando localizar o Agente Doggett pela sua voz. Entretanto, esse era um trabalho difícil, visto que toda a mobília do porão havia sido removida e havia bastante eco.

– E como é que eu vou saber?

– John? – disse a Agente Reyes, movendo-se sem rumo.

– Ai!

– Te acertei?

– É, finalmente.

– Desculpe... – ela sentou-se e, virando-se para outra silhueta, em pé ao seu lado: – Agente Scully?

– Não, alguém quarenta centímetros mais alto que ela, Agente Reyes.

– Agente Mulder?

– Pois não?

– Você está pisando na minha calça.

– Você está sentada?

– Sim, estou.

– Oh, desculpe, Reyes.

Em algum lugar da sala, alguém bufou.

– Skinner? – perguntou Mulder, dando dois passos indecisos à frente. – Ai!

– Mulder?

– Eu estou bem, Scully, foi só essa parede idiota que resolveu ficar na minha frente...

– Claro...

– Vocês por acaso não tinham um pé-de-cabra guardado aqui no porão, não é, Mulder? – indagou Skinner, parado em algum lugar da sala.

– Não, nós devolvemos junto com a lareira quando completávamos cinco anos nos Arquivos X, não é, Scully?

– Por que você quer um pé-de-cabra, Skinner? – indagou Scully, ignorando Mulder.

– Acho que achei a porta e... – então, ouviu-se o barulho de coisas caindo. – AI!

– Onde? Onde? – Doggett deu um pulo, quase acertando o cotovelo na cabeça de Reyes, sentada ao seu lado.

– Ai! Cuidado! – exclamou ela.

– Monica?

– Que?

– Desculpe, vem cá... – disse ele, estendo uma mão na direção em que ela estava. Depois de alguns desencontros, suas mãos se tocaram e ela se levantou com a ajuda dele.

Isso fez Mulder dar um passo para que Reyes pudesse se erguer, e ele foi de encontro a Scully, pressionando-a contra a parede.

– Opa! – ele sorriu, encostando-se mais na mulher e sentindo seus seios. – Olá, Scully.

– Mulder... – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido, ofegando. – Isso não é hora, nem lugar...

– Ué, _isso_ é que faz ser excitante – sussurrou ele, entre um largo sorriso que Scully não conseguia ver.

– Onde o senhor está? – indagou Doggett, dando um passo a frente. Reyes grudou nele, agarrando-se em um braço dele.

– _Aqui_... – sua voz era fraca.

– Ah, claro, "aqui", Monica! Ajudou muito, Senhor!

– _Siga minha voz..._

– Sua voz é um eco, senhor.

Fez-se o silêncio por breves segundos.

– Que gemidos são esses? – indagou Reyes, apurando os ouvidos, ainda grudada no braço de Doggett.

– Hã... Tenho medo de descobrir – ele deu passos rápidos para frente, até que esbarrou com Skinner.

– Diretor Assistente!

– Oi.

– Err... O senhor não estava chamando?

– Aham.

– Algum problema?

– Minha mão!

Doggett tateou o braço de Skinner até encontrar sua mão – estava presa entre duas pesadas caixas, uma contendo papéis e outra, o que parecia ser algum tipo de impressora pré-histórica. Da forma mais gentil que alguém poderia ajudar uma mão esmagada no escuro, Doggett conseguiu erguer uma caixa e liberar a mão de Skinner. Este soltou um gemido alto, acompanhando outros que ecoavam pelo porão.

– Mas que droga de gemidos são esses? – resmungou Skinner, finalmente voltando a si, passada a dor inicial.

A Agente Reyes, em algum ponto da sala, tossiu discretamente.

– Ah... Sr. Skinner... – Doggett resmungou, mas desistiu de responder. – Bem... Mulder?

Ouviu-se um pigarreio, depois o barulho de pessoas se movimentando e derrubando coisas, então o barulho de algo se chocando contra a parede.

– Mulder? – chamou novamente Doggett, incerto.

– Alguém quer fazer o favor de _tirar essa parede do meio da sala?_ – exclamou Mulder, sacudindo a cabeça.

– A parede _não está_ no meio da sala, Mulder – retrucou Scully, em algum ponto do porão. – Você é que não consegue achar o meio da sala.

– Onde está a porta, Skinner? – perguntou Reyes, aproximando-se e quase esbarrando em Doggett.

– No momento, atrás de uma pilha de caixas – e soltou um muxoxo, irritado.

– _Que?_ – Doggett estava em choque.

– Caiu tudo quando eu esbarrei nas caixas – anunciou Skinner, tateando a superfície áspera dos caixotes enquanto falava. – Vamos ter que desenterrar a porta.

– Mas a porta está aí, certo? – inquiriu Reyes.

– Sim, está – disse Skinner. – Vamos, ajudem-me aqui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E parou aí... alguém acha interessante continuar? guardei uma surpresa pro final...


End file.
